The Elementals 2: The Journey Home
by Ra1nfur
Summary: Now that Rainfur has decided, he will journey back to his original clans along with some friends that also belong to the original four clans.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I've come up with a sequel idea for The Elementals. This whole story will probably be about Rainfur's journey to his own clans. I recently discovered that my actual name is Rainfur according to the warrior's site, but some random person on here has that pen name so I'll stay Rainhead for now. Let's get this started. I need to start some other stories to help keep me occupied. **

* * *

><p>Tigerstrike stood their standing over her two kits. They were apprentices now, yes, but they were still her kits. Gingerpaw had disappeared recently and caused Tigerstrike a lot of grief. She was most likely killed and drug off somewhere. She had been promoted to warrior rank after Windclan learned of her story. Now Smudge and Scotch were Smudgepaw and Scotchpaw, even though Scotchpaw's name was fairly weird. She still felt some guilt. She had told no one who their father was, not even her kits. Now it was because of him that they were here.<p>

"So why are we meeting outside clan boundries?" Darkpaw demanded.

There were five cats standing around. They were meeting outside Riverclan boundaries. The grief from Riverclan meant they were the least likely to notice the five cats. Rainstar had lost his last life, and now Mistyfoot had become Mistystar like it should be.

"Because." smiled Rainfur. "You and I all have something in common. We all come from the same place."

"What?" Tigerstrike growled. "Of course we all come from the four clans!"

"Not exactly." Rainfur replied. "Not these four clans."

"What are you saying?" Darkpaw growled.

Rainfur told them the whole story. About Fireclan, Waterclan, Iceclan, and Earthclan. About the prophecy, and about Firesong. About the four kits, and about him leaving. And now about going back home.

"So, we're not originally from these clans?" Darkpaw asked.

"That's right. You see, your parents, Darkpaw, left the four clans in search of these original clans and in hopes of finding me. They did, but I had them join Shadowclan. And Tigerstrike, I know that you left to go to Windclan, and your kits are from the other clans."

"Is that true?" Smudgepaw asked her mother.

"Yes." Tigerstrike replied. "I left because my kits were from a different clan. Waterclan. I lived in Iceclan. Your father is Tigerfur, the Waterclan deputy."

"What?" Rainfur said. "My brother?"

""You're brother is Tigerfur?" Tigerstrike exclaimed. "Well, he died shortly in battle before I found out I would have kits. I left so no one would know."

"He-he's dead?" Rainfur asked. He dipped his head in grief. "This is why I must go back." he said after a while. "Because I need to see my own clan-mates."

"I'm coming with you." Darkpaw said. "If my parents were from there before they died, then I'm going back."

"I need to come back too." Tigerstrike said.

"Well, then." Rainfur said. "Let's go."

Then the two warriors and three apprentices headed off upriver towards the clans and Sun-Drown place.


	2. The Beginning of Rainfur's Journey

**Hey I'm updating. I need to make another story. Or update dare to be dared. Or something... anyway, here's chapter 1 because the last chapter was the prologue!**

* * *

><p>Rainfur padded back to clearing he and the other cats were staying at for now with two mice in his jaws. Darkpaw had caught a thrush and Tigerstrike a rabbit. The two apprentices had already eaten their catch, whatever it was.<p>

He laid down to eat his mice and as he was finishing it up, he began to wonder how long it would be before they got back. He had no idea how long the first trip lasted because he was in grief and just wanted to escape. It could have been several days, even a few moons. He wasn't sure.

The sound of the river off to his right reminded him that they would reach the clans as long as they followed it upstream. He was sure that was the same river in his old clans, but it couldn't be because the stream their flowed toward Sun-Drown place. Not away from it. At least this stream led to Sun-Drown place. He was sure of that.

"How far along are we?" Darkpaw asked.

"I can still see Riverclan territory from here." Tigerstrike reminded him. "We're not travelling until tommorrow."

"This is taking too long!" Smudgepaw complained.

"It's barely been a few moments!" Scotchpaw told her.

Rainfur sighed. This would be a long trip. He decided to go ahead and sleep. There was no need to keep watch this close to the territories. He drifted off and slipped into a dream.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Storm yelled at the others.<p>

"They're not coming!" Summer growled. "Why would they? You left Sun. You ran away."

"I did not." Storm said. "I tried to save her earthly body. My body was the one that ran."

"But you didn't stop him." Winter pointed out.

"Besides," said Fall. "Sun and Luna always stay together. They both have to come anyway."

"I know." said Storm.

"You haven't been attending that great either." Spring told him. "This is the first since a long time that you've attended."

"Why did you even attend meetings before I showed up now. All your earthly bodies live in Fireclan." Storm said.

The four elementals exchanged a glance. "We were waiting for you." Winter suddenly said. "You know, since you left and all." he continued.

"And Sun and Luna." Fall said. "They haven't shown up either."

"What about Death?" Storm asked. "She probably knows where Sun is."

"She rarely attends." Spring said. "She has no need to."

"I suppose you're right." Storm said. "Farewell."

"We await your return!" Fall called as Rainfur woke up in the morning

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter. Ahh...I'm having a minor writer's block.<strong>


	3. Sunwave

**Hey I'm still with the writer's block but I might as well attempt to update. So I'll update this and then dare to be dared. I need to finish those reviews. Procrastinator. Shuddap Darkpaw.**

* * *

><p>Rainfur sat up and stretched. Half asleep, he tried to walk out of the warriors den. It wasn't until then he remembered he wasn't in Thunderclan. He opened his eyes wider and adjusted to the light. He looked around the clearing they had stayed in. The apprentices were asleep and Tigerstrike was gone, probably hunting. It was a little after dawn, and he padded over to the apprentices. He nudged them and they opened their eyes.<p>

"It morning already?" Darkpaw moaned.

"I JUST went to sleep too." Smudgepaw said.

"Come on!" Scotchpaw said enthusiastically jumping up. "It's adventure time!"*

Rainfur smiled at his nephew, niece and...um...the other apprentice. He still wasn't sure how long this trip would take. He remembered the trip the other cats had made upstream to the beavers blocking the river. They didn't return for about a moon. He wondered how close that place was to his clans.

Tigerstrike returned carrying breakfast: a vole, and four mice.

Darkpaw finished his quickly and padded ahead to look around. The other two apprentices followed him, while Tigerstrike turned to Rainfur.

"How long do you think this trip will take?" she asked.

Rainfur sighed. "I have no idea. At least a moon."

Tigerstrike nodded. "I see." she said. She suddenly stood up. "Well, then, we better get going." She padded off, the apprentices following her.

Rainfur stood up and padded after her, the apprentices following him.

They kept upstream for some time, the sun rising then falling. When the day was about over, and the apprentices were complaining more than usual, they decided to take a rest.

This was definitely weird. Usually, something really random but totally epic would have happened by now. I mean, it was like a whole complete day of nothing. What's up with that writing style? Oh wait, nevermind.

Rainfur spun around smelling a familiar scent.

"What is it?" Tigerstrike asked him.

Rainfur's eyes narrowed into slits and he snarled. Rain began to pour from the sky.

"Well, well, well. Rainfur." a voice said from in the bushes. A cat padded out. This tom was big, with a scar across his right eye. "Long time no see. Still as Elemental as ever I see."

"How do you know about that Sunwave?" Rainfur growled at him.

Tigerstrike took a step forward and the apprentices bristled beside them. "What's he talking about?"

"I may have left a little detail out of what I told you." Rainfur replied before snapping back at Sunwave. "What do you want?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sunwave said ignoring Rainfur. "Rainfur you should really trust the cats that decide to travel with you. You see, Rainfur has powers to. Powers of storm namely."

Rainfur snarled at him again. "How do you know?" he demanded.

"Oh the prophecy? Your powers? The late Firesong's powers?" Sunwave said looking up at him smirking.

Rainfur froze. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"You see, Rainfur, I know" Sunwave said. "Don't try to hide it. After you disappeared, I did some investigating. Leafpaw told me everything. I'm not an evil cat anymore. I chose not to stay in Fireclan. I had no idea how Firesong ended up in that river, but I was pretty sure she didn't just fall in."

Rainfur stopped bristling at him, but still kept an eye on him. "Someone pushed her in there?"

Sunwave nodded. "I smelled wolf."

"SCAR!" Rainfur spat. "I'm going to tear him to shreds!"

"There's something else." Sunwave said. "Scar's dead."

Rainfur calmed a little. "Good." he hissed.

"No. Not good." Sunwave said. "A sharptooth killed him."

"A huge cat down in the forest?" Rainfur said.

"Hello I'm not stupid! I lived in the clans too you know!" Tigerstrike yelled.

"Yes." Sunwave said ignoring Tigerstrike. "And the prophecy sort of split."

"What?"

"The cats split up. Into the five clans."

"Five?"

"Earthclan split into Darkclan and Earthclan."

Rainfur shook his head. "This all happened because I left."

"After Firesong died, Snakepaw died in an accident after joining Waterclan and Tigerfur died in battle as a warrior." Sunwave said.

"I know about Tigerfur." Rainfur said. "Tigerstrike here mothered his kits after his death."

"Hi." Tigerstrike said.

"So he did have kits." Sunwave said. "Anyway, you need to back to the clans fast."

"Why aren't you going?" Rainfur said.

"I have other business to attend to." Sunwave replied. He padded off the other way.

"I think we need to stop here." Tigerstrike said.

Rainfur nodded. He turned around. "We need to get back soon."

"There's over 500 pokemon?" Darkpaw yelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>* I don't own Adventure Time<strong>

****I don't own Pokemon**

**Well I just gave away my whole plot in chapter 2. I'm so mean to myself.**


	4. Fox!

**Well now, I guess we just can't have this. Leaving off in the middle like this. Guess what? I'm gonna do something mean in this chapter. But it all relates to my life, which means, the OCs on here that are based on my cats, will have similar things that happen to them in real life. Like Ashtail dying? That happened the same week I put that up. And Gingerpaw disappearing? She disappeared. Now we have a few things happen to Scotchpaw and Smudgepaw. And Tigerstrike. I'm going to change the rating to T I think. Let's go. Oh yeah. I don't own warriors. But I own this idea. Do you realize how many other people have elemental stories for the warrior cats? Like two. But still...**

* * *

><p>"Ok." Rainfur said. "We need to head up. Let's get the apprentices."<p>

Tigerstrike nodded and they started to head over to where Smudgepaw, Scotchpaw, and Darkpaw had gone, but they stopped short when they heard a sound.

A cat screech. "Oh no!" Tigerstrike yowled as she sprinted forward.

Rainfur ran after her towards the apprentices. They ran into Darkpaw running back to them.

"Darkpaw what's wrong?" Tigerstrike asked him.

"It's Smudgepaw and Scotchpaw!" Darkpaw yelled. "They've been attacked by a fox! They told me to get help!"

Rainfur's eyes narrowed into slits he growled and burst forward to see the fox run off and Smudgepaw laying on the ground.

"Smudgepaw!" Tigerstrike screeched. She ran forward to her kit. "Smudgepaw what's wrong?" Smudgepaw didn't reply. "She's not breathing Rainfur!" She yowled. "Do something!"

"I-I..." Rainfur stuttered. "I don't know anything about medicine!"

Smudgepaw lay there in a small pool of blood, not blinking, not breathing.

"She's dead!" Tigerstrike yowled in grief.

Rainfur lowered his head not sure what to say.

"Where's Scotchpaw?" Darkpaw suddenly asked.

Rainfur looked up. He didn't see the apprentice anywhere.

"The took him!" Tigerstrike yowled. "I've lost my first litter of kits!"

"We'll give Smudgepaw a proper burial." Rainfur confirmed. The cats continued to dig a small grave for the apprentice and bury her respectfully.

After the burial, Rainfur commented. "I'm going after that fox. It headed upstream where we need to go, so we will still be on the way to the clans. I'm going to find Scotchpaw."

Tigerstrike lowered her head. "He's dead." she mumbled. "I can feel it. He would've had more siblings soon, too."

"What?" Rainfur asked.

"I'm kitting again." Tigerstrike said. "Probably in a few moons. Their father is a Windclan cat, Weaselfur. He and I haven't been getting along lately, so I left him."

Rainfur nodded his head. "Then we need to make sure you're not having trouble and hope we get there before you kit so you have a medicine cat with you."

The three cats started up again, and followed the fox scent upstream until nightfall. The scent still continued on, and they decided to give up on searching for Scotchpaw. It was too dangerous to travel at night and from now on they would not go anywhere alone.

As they started to set up nests for the night, Rainfur thought he could hear noises in the distance. "We're getting close to a twolegplace." He said.

"Are we going through there tommorow?" Darkpaw asked.

"Probably." Rainfur replied. "Let's rest now and we'll move along in the morning." He settled down and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, It's a very short chapter, but I needed to update. Yes, we found Smudgepaw dead and Scotchpaw is missing. And Tigerstrike is pregnant again. I'm sad.<strong>


	5. Daddy?

**UPDATE! Oh oh! UPDATE! Oh oh! Ok well we finally are going to do this. I'm skipping ahead a lot here because it's necessary and I'm so far behind in real world terms. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

><p>Rainfur's eyes flicked open and he looked around. It had been five moons since they had left. They had passed through a few twolegplaces and hadn't had much trouble. They lost the fox and never found Scotchpaw, and to make matters worse, Tigerstrike had kitted early. They tried to stay in one place until the kits could travel, but Whitekit had died within a few days and Emberkit and Berrykit had died after a moon. It had been three moons since Tigerstrike's kitting, and only Mintkit and Moonkit were left. They were now old enough to travel, although they would probably need carried sometimes too. "This is not going very well." he mumbled to himself. "We've been out only a few moons and we lost two apprentices and three kits." He glanced at Tigerstrike. At least she looked like she could travel.<p>

"Are we going today?" Darkpaw asked Rainfur from behind. Rainfur jumped not realizing he was there. "Sorry!" Darkpaw added.

"I think the kits are old enough to travel again." Rainfur replied licking down his fur.

"Great!" Darkpaw replied. He ran back to tell Tigerstrike.

Rainfur looked around at the forest they had been staying in for a while. It wasn't very big, but it had plenty of prey and didn't seem to have any threats in the area. He had hoped they would have been done by now, but honestly they had only done a few days worth of travel until Tigerstrike kitted.

"We're leaving?" he heard the kits exclaim. _Tigerstrike had probably been telling them stories of what had happened so far and maybe stories about my past_, Rainfur thought to himself. He hoped Tigerstrike was ready to travel after the death of her kits.

When they were ready, Rainfur led them back to the river they had been following. "Okay," he started. "We need to continue following this river upstream and then hopefully, if nothing happens, we will get there as soon as possible." Rainfur turned to leave when Tigerstrike started shouting.

"Wait!" she yelled turning around. She glared into the bushes a few fox-lengths away.

"Now what?" Rainfur said dismayed looking over. A large ginger with white paws padded out of the bushes.

"Weaselfur!" Tigerstrike exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the father of your kits?" Darkpaw exclaimed.

"Listen, Tigerstrike." Weaselfur said. "I know we haven't been getting along lately and I was trying to make it up to you when you disappeared, so I tracked you from Riverclan territory to here."

Tigerstrike didn't move. She just stood there in shock. "You...you did that for me? But it's been three moons!"

"Your scent was basically gone, but what I could scent I followed up until the twoleg places, and spent many days at those places asking around trying to figure out where you had gone." Weaselfur mewed. He padded up to her and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I'm so glad I found you." he said. He looked down at her kits. "You kitted!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but only two survived..." Tigerstrike trailed off.

"Is this our father?" Moonkkit mewed innocently.

"Yes." Tigerstrike laughed. "This is your father." The kits squealed and ran over to Weaselfur and played around his legs.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt," Rainfur said. "But we need to leave. The sooner we get back, the better."

"Then I'm coming too." Weaselfur decided. "Besides, the biggest roll I've had is asking Thunderclan for catmint with Kestrelpaw."

"Haha," Darkpaw commented, a little mad at his lack of lines. "Broken fourth wall."

"Ok." Rainfur said. "Now we can leave." he padded upriver the other cats following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are all my chapters short? Okay, this took FOREVER to type out. I really ate writer's block. "I have the fourth book planned out completely, but for the life of me I can't seem to get through book 2 and even start book 3 on paper. If I have to, I'll skip the third book and do a time skip, but this minor time skip is no fun, so I guess I have to get the third one written. Okay. The next chapter WILL be longer. Hopefully over a few thousand words this time. And I will TRY to make it come out much faster. I will try.<strong>


End file.
